P'tit bout d'chose
by Ikotaka
Summary: Bonne chance avec la chouette, petit frère.


**Titre :** P'tit bout d'chose

**Résumé **: Bonne chance avec la chouette, petit frère.

**Rating :** K+

**Genre :** Général (J'savais pas quel genre mettre, mais vraiiiiiiment pas!)

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto-sama, mais Kiriki, c'est mon bébé!

**Notes de l'auteur :** Ça faisait un moment que je voulais écrire ça, juste pour tenter de représenter comment je voyais Naruto, alors bon… c'est court et il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action, mais j'espère que ceux qui liront apprécieront quand même^^ Et désolé pour d'éventuelles fautes!

« Paroles »

** Ellipse de temps ou de lieu

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que…! »

Shizune se précipita dans le bureau du hokage lorsqu'elle entendit crier cette dernière.

« Tsunade-sama! »

La vision qui s'offrit à elle suffit à la convaincre que Konoha était un village de fous, qu'elle ferait mieux de s'en aller, avec Tonton, de quitter ce…

Merdier…

Ouais.

Tsunade se tenait debout derrière son bureau, les deux mains en serrant le bord à s'en faire exploser les jointures, fixant une femme, à genoux sur le sol, qui pleurait en désignant une enfant, assise sur la table de travail de Godaime. La petite, souriante, possédait des cheveux longs jusqu'à la taille et de la couleur de ceux de Gaara, avec des yeux d'un bleu puissant jurant avec son visage pâle. Elle était habillée d'une simple salopette en jeans gris et d'un chandail brun sous ses bretelles. La femme, au sol, portait une large jupe de paysanne et implorait Hokage-sama dans une litanie incompréhensible.

En voyant que sa fidèle Shizune était entrée dans la pièce, Tsunade reprit la parole en lançant un désordonné;

« Ouitrèbienm'damej'f''v'nubonsoir. »

La femme se releva précipitamment et, empoignant ses jupes, s'en alla rapidement. Shizune, qui ne comprenait définitivement rien, risqua un;

« Heum… Hokage-sama?

-Quoi, encore!

-Euh… qu'est-ce que… je veux dire… », fit-elle, en pointant la fillette.

« Ah! Ma chère Shizune, je te présente Kiriki.

-Ça ne fait pas un peu masculin, comme prénom?

-Oui, je ne sais pas, peut-être, non.

-Et qu'a-t-elle de si particulier? Est-elle la cause des pleurs de cette pauvre femme?

-Oh, ma fille! Approche toi, je te parle pas du merdier… »

Shizune se retint de soulever le langage et s'approcha du bureau de Tsunade. Celle-ci venait de s'enfiler d'une traite le fond d'une tasse au contenu odorant, finissant de jouer avec la patience de sa disciple. Après un instant, elle entama.

« Vois-tu, cette petite fille, là », fit-elle en désignant l'enfant.

« Eh bien cette fillette viens de nous être confiée.

-Et… dans quel but?

-C'est bien le problème.

-Mais… mais encore?

-La femme qui vient de nous l'apporter m'a dit qu'elle ne se pouvait plus de s'en occuper. Il parait que cette enfant est atteinte de schizophrénie. Et tu ne sais pas le pire.

-Non, bien sûr, je n'étais pas dans la pièce. »

Tsunade chassa la remarque du revers de la main et repris;

« C'est un Jinchuuriki.

-Comme Naruto-kun?

-Ouaip. »

Shizune regarda la gamine, qui la fixait de ses grands yeux bleus.

« Et nous avons une mission en lien avec cette jeune fille?

-Ouaip.

-Et… quelle est-elle?

-Il faut lui trouver un tuteur. »

La jeune disciple ouvrit grand la bouche et fit, d'une voix troublée :

« C… C'est tout?

-C'est elle qui doit le choisir.

-Hein?

-Au fond, on l'assoit sur mon bureau et parmi tous les ninjas qui viendront me rendre des rapports, elle en choisira un.

-Comment cela se fait-il…?

-Elle faisait une fixation sur les ninjas de Konoha et chaque fois que la pauvre mère à tenté de la confier à l'un d'eux, elle se mettait à pleurer comme une biche perdue.

-La mère ou l'enfant? »

Tsunade fusilla Shizune et son humour vaseux.

« L'enfant, voyons. »

* * *

La nouvelle fit rapidement le tour du village. Chaque ninja de passage dans le bureau de l'hokage ne manquait pas de trouver adorable cette petite bouille souriante. Ino et Sakura avaient même rempli la pièce de leurs cris d'admiration respectifs qui, au final, avaient fait pleurer la gamine. Mais un beau jour…

« Baa-chaaaaaan! C'est une blague, non? C'est une mission pourrie, j'en veux pas!

-Naruto! C'est une mission, je te la donne, tu te plies à mes ordres, point barre!

-Mais baa-chan…

-Il n'y a pas de mais, Naruto, tu… »

Soudain, le blond sembla remarquer la présence de Kiriki sur le bureau de Godaime.

« Naaaaaa, naaaaaa! Baa-chaaaan! C'est quoi c'est chose toute mignonne! »

La chose toute mignonne en question, à la vue de l'Uzumaki, sourit de toute ses dents et se jeta dans ses bras dans un retentissant :

« KITSUNE! »

Tsunade, irritée par le comportement de Naruto, repris Kiriki de ses bras et la rassit sur le bureau. Elle inspira en se préparant à recommencer sa harangue sur un Naruto qui ne comprenait strictement rien à la situation lorsque des pleurs retentirent dans la pièce.

D'un même bloc, Shizune, Tsunade et Naruto se retournèrent en direction de la gamine.

« Bueeeeeeh! Kitsuuuuneeeeeee! Waaaaaaaahaaaahaaaaaaaa! Muuuuuuuuuu! Ki…. Kitsuneeeeheeeeeeheeeeeeee! »

Shizune, d'un air totalement absent, releva;

« Elle demande le Kitsune. »

Godaime, haussant, un sourcil, réalisa tout en le disant;

« Elle demande le ren… »

Son regard se tourna, en même temps que celui de sa disciple, sur un Uzumaki pour une fois silencieux, les yeux plongés dans ceux, pleins de larmes, de Kiriki.

« Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit lui… »

Le bruit que fit la tête de Godaime en heurtant son bureau aurait pu être drôle, mais personne ne rit. Kiriki, qui était en train de se calmer, releva des yeux mouillés vers le blond.

« Ki… Kitsune…? »

Naruto était sidéré. Kitsune? C'était une blague, non? Pourquoi une gamine l'associait-elle au Kyuubi? Une gamine…

« Shizune.

-Hokage-sama?

-Est-ce que tu penses à ce que je pense?

-Si vous pensez que cette petite est particulièrement… spéciale… pour arriver à sentir le Kyuubi à cet âge, oui, alors nous pensons à la même chose. »

Dans un mouvement las, Godaime chassa la chose de sa main.

« Naruto? »

L'interpelé tourna son attention vers Tsunade qui le regardait, perdue dans ses réflexions sur la situation.

« Ouais…? »

Il avait complètement oublié cette histoire de mission pour se concentrer sur cette petite qui rabâchait son « Kitsune, kitsune, kitsune… »

« Tu accompagneras cette mioche partout. Elle est sous ta protection.

-Quoi?

-Hokage-sama, c'est complètement insensé, il ne peut p…

-SILENCE! »

Et le silence fut.

Même Kiriki s'était tue.

« Naruto. Tu as la charge de t'occuper de Kiriki.

-Euh… jusqu'à quand? »

Un sourire carnassier étira la bouche de Tsunade, faisant se tendre Naruto qui n'aimait pas ça du tout, mais pas duuuu tout…

« Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait l'âge de s'occuper d'elle-même.

-…

-Jusqu'à sa majorité, en fait.

-Et… elle a quel âge, là, maintenant…

-Six ans et demi. »

Naruto ferma les yeux et soupira. Allons bon!

« Non.

-Tu n'as pas le choix.

-Je ne veux pas.

-Naruto…

-Mais, je…

-Naruto.

-Je ne veux pas que…

-Naruto!

-C'est hors de question si…

-NARUTO!

-Oui?

-Pour la peine. Cette gamine est schizophrène, c'est un jinchuuriki, elle a un penchant mythomane et va jusqu'à dire qu'elle parle aux esprits, elle hallucine souvent des choses et dort très peu la nuit. Cependant…

-Cependant…?

-Cependant, elle possède une quantité de chakra énorme et nous avons besoin de quelqu'un qui peut la comprendre. En plus, elle t'a choisi. C'est un ordre, c'est même une mission et tu l'auras jusqu'à ses 21 ans. »

Naruto reporta son regard sur la gamine qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents.

« Et pour la mission que j'étais venu refuser?

-Bah, on la confiera à quelqu'un d'autre, maintenant, tu dégages avec la mioche et tu rentre chez toi avant que je ne change d'idée! »

Naruto sourit et, mettant le gamine sur ses épaules, lança :

« Allez viens, on va aller se promener dehors! »

Et il s'en fut en courant.

« Hokage-sama?

-Oui, Shizune?

-C'était quoi, la mission qu'il avait?

-Le bassin à carpes. »

La disciple fit la moue pour éviter de rire.

Pauvre Naruto.

* * *

Sur le chemin, le blond découvrait avec joie que, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru tout d'abord, Kiriki avait une conversation intéressante. Elle soulevait des sujets qui n'étaient pas nécessairement de son âge et avait une ouverture d'esprit et une compréhension des choses hors normes. Lorsque, avec la gamine sur les épaules, il passa devant un groupe de ninjas de sa génération, des cris retentirent à son intention.

Rapidement, il fut encerclé par tout le monde, voulant regarder Kiriki, surtout Ino et Sakura, vexées que la petite fille ait préféré Naruto à l'une d'elles. Soudain, se sentant encerclée, la gamine poussa un petit cri et enfouit sou visage dans la chevelure blonde de son nouveau tuteur.

« Kitsuneeeeeee », fit-elle en se mettant à pleurer.

Et le silence se fit. C'était beau, ce silence. Certains avaient fait le lien entre le Kyuubi et ce surnom, d'autres, nom. Naruto, lui, n'avait pas l'air de s'en formaliser outre mesure. Sur un ton enjoué, il répondit à la petite :

« Naaa, voyons, Kiriki! Ils sont gentils! »

Il la fit descendre de ses épaules et la mit dans ses bras.

« Ils vont pas te manger. »

Il marqua une pause, s'assurant ainsi d'avoir toute l'attention de la fillette, avant de répliquer :

« C'est moi qui vais te croquer, groaaah! »fit-il en donnant un bec retentissant dans le cou de la petite, qui éclata de rire, ayant terminé de sécher ses larmes.

Les sourires de la mini-assemblée se firent tendres. Ils étaient mignons. Le duo aux yeux bleus. Sakura s'approcha de Naruto et le serra dans ses bras.

« Bonne chance avec la chouette, petit frère. »

Sous l'appellation, le blond manqua de se mettre à pleurer. Mais il ne voulait pas ça. Pour honorer l'encouragement de son mieux, il lui servit le plus grand sourire qu'il pouvait faire, celui qui faisait rayonner son visage et rendait même le soleil plus heureux. Comme en écho, la petite fille fit de même.

Et lentement, le petit groupe se dispersa. Naruto, se retrouvant de nouveau seul avec Kiriki, la posa sur le sol.

« Tu viens, p'tit bout d'chose? Je vais te montrer ou j'habite! »

La fillette rit au surnom. D'un rire de pur bonheur. Elle allait suivre son Kitsune et rien ne pourrait lui arriver.

* * *

« Kitsune?

-Na?

-J'ai une question.

-Oui…? »

Depuis un moment, Naruto avait posé la petite à ses côtés et marchait avec elle, sa main dans la sienne. La fillette avait beau être un poids assez plume, trois heures de marche avec un enfant sur les épaules, c'est quelque chose. Tout au long de leur promenade, elle n'avait cessé de lui poser des questions, toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres. Naruto s'était mis, sinon à aimer la fillette, à l'adorer.

Sincèrement.

« Le squelette, il devrait être en dedans ou en dehors? »

Naruto bloqua :

« Qu… quoi?

-Ben comme les fourmis.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont, les fourmis?

-Leur carapace, c'est leur squelette. Et il est dehors. »

Naruto ne voyait pas où la petite voulait en venir.

« Continue.

-Ben, Kitsune, le squelette, c'est la partie solide de ton corps, et la peau c'est le fragile.

-Et alors?

-C'est mieux d'avoir le squelette en dehors ou en dedans?

-Eh bien… »

Naruto posa sa main sur son ventre.

« Moi, perso, mon squelette est en dedans…

-En dedans partout?

-Comment ça, _en dedans partout_? »

La fillette posa sa main sur sa bouche.

« Hihi. Partout, c'est toi… », Fit-elle en posant sa main sur son ventre près de celle de Naruto.

« Et toi. », fit-elle en tendant sa main vers le crâne du blond, mais ne s'y rendant pas à cause de sa petite taille.

« Tu parles de moi dedans et moi dehors, comme tes squelettes? »

Kiriki hocha la tête.

« Euh… là je suis pas trop sûr…

-C'est mieux d'avoir un squelette en dedans ou en dehors, alors?

-Et toi, tu en penses quoi? »

La petite fille sourit et répondit :

« Quand le squelette est dehors, tu es dur. Tu as pas l'air d'avoir peur et rien te dérange.

-Bien sûr.

-Mais si tu te fais faire un trou dedans, ça fait beaucoup mal. »

Naruto ne répondit pas.

« Si ton squelette est en dedans, tu as mal tout le temps. »

Elle regarda son Kitsune.

« Mais si tu as mal tout le temps, tu sais des choses. Et tu restes ouvert.

-Et tu restes ouvert?

-Oui, ouvert. Et plus grand. Pour apprendre plus. Et devenir plus fort.

-Kiriki?

-Haan?

-Moi, mon squelette est en dedans ou en dehors? »

Kiriki regarda Naruto de bas en haut. Celui-ci se demandait sérieusement ce qu'elle allait répondre.

« Dedans... »

Naruto soupira. Évidemment, qu'elle pensait ça, c'…

« Mais c'est un faux. Pour pas qu'on voie le squelette du dehors. »

*Silence étouffant*

Naruto ne disait plus rien. Il avait changé d'itinéraire et se dirigeait maintenant vers son appartement. Une douche chaude, un ramen à réchauffer et son lit.

« Dis, Kitsune?

-Quoi. »

Son ton avait été brusque, même s'il ne l'avait pas voulu.

« Tu m'aimes bien? »

Naruto s'arrêta de marcher.

« Parce que moi, je t'aime, Kitsune! »

Il la regarda et son visage perdit toute trace d'un faux sourire. Ils avaient atteint la porte d'entrée, mais ne l'avaient pas passée. Le blond s'agenouilla, se mettant à la hauteur de Kiriki et la pris dans ses bras.

« Viens là… »

Dans son cou, il se lâcha un peu. Une larme. Une seule. Roulant sur sa joue. Ne faisant aucun bruit. N'allant pas mouiller le chandail de la petite.

Elle n'aurait pas du.

Pas du la sentir.

« Non, tu dois pas pleurer, Kitsune. »

Son ton était tout triste. Elle ne voulait pas faire de peine à Naruto. Celui-ci inspira et ferma les yeux pour éviter de lâcher une nouvelle larme.

« Oui, je t'aime bien, p'tit bout d'chose. »

***POV Naruto***

J'ai beau avoir l'habitude, il y a des choses qu'on n'oublie pas. Des paroles, des gestes. Des dates, des mots. Des sons, des événements. Des gens. Les bonnes choses, souvent, mais les mauvaises, surtout. Pourtant, une mémoire sélective cherchera à se souvenir des événements qu'elle juge importants, pas des saloperies qu'on a subies. Faut-il y voir que les insultes reçues sont perçues comme des réalités? Je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un de très influençable, pourtant.

J'ai grandi seul et l'unique personne que j'aie vraiment admiré est mon total opposé.

C'est peut-être une façon pour moi de mieux apprécier les beaux moments. Pourquoi est-ce que j'arrive à les oublier, ceux là, alors? Un sourire, une douce parole bien intentionnée;

Mais volontaire.

C'est peut-être ça, aussi. Me faire dire une telle chose par quelqu'un qui s'est fait rejeter par sa mère en larme quelques semaines plus tôt? Me faire dire une telle chose par quelqu'un comme moi? Ou me faire dire une telle chose par quelqu'un qui, probablement, comprend toute la portée de son geste malgré sa jeunesse, malgré son inexpérience et, non seulement de son plein gré, mais le plus sincèrement du monde.

Sa jeunesse…

Ce n'est pas parce que j'étais jeune que les gens s'empêchaient de m'haïr. Ce n'est pas parce que je n'avais pas la force de me défendre qu'ils s'empêchaient de me le faire comprendre avec une évidence propre à leur douleur. Et qui leur en voudrait? Avec cette chose au fond de moi, j'ai détruit des vies. Des familles. Et des cœurs.

Le monstre est-il celui qui a causé du tort ou celui qui passe sa vie à s'en venger? Le premier? Le deuxième?

Les deux?

Et la souffrance, dans tout ça?

Je ne saurais dire quels sont mes souvenirs les plus douloureux. Le jour où j'ai appris qui j'étais? Les fois où je me suis fait molester? Les moments où j'ai été insulté? Les instants où j'étais seul?

Ou en ce moment même, où je pleure le malheur de mes années dans les bras d'une fillette, le seul être au monde à m'avoir jamais dit _je t'aime_?


End file.
